


No Rhyme or Reason

by 5-5-k (Vsquaredk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aka the Thirst-Trap Selfie!AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Holy Not-Angst Batman!, Lena thinks Kara is a goddamn snack, Lena's family isn't horrible, Meet-Cute, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Not Canon Compliant, Second-Hand Embarrassment, social media!au, they're both gay disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k
Summary: Once, before Kara was a bonafide CatCo reporter, Snapper had her write a CatCo Style Blog series on Thirst-Trap Selfies. Kara, being Kara, went all in, going "undercover" as an instagramer.Enough time has passed now for it to be a funny story. At least, until she meets a certain CEO who recognizes her from her Thirst-Trap selfies...---Aka the Thirst-Trap Selfie!AU that nobody asked for but I'm writing anyway.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 101
Kudos: 645





	1. In which Jess has second-hand embarrassment for two (2) disaster WLW

**Author's Note:**

> In a break from our regularly scheduled angsty programming, here's a fluffy/awkward meet-cute, based on this Medium Article Title (not the article, just the title):  
> 
> 
> No Beta because I like to live dangerously.
> 
> (Also, school's about to start back up, so many apologies if I drop off the radar. Your qurl has to get that stupid GPA to get accepted into a Master's program, after all! But I _do_ have the entire story blocked out so i might finish this one before it gets heavy)

It’s vapid at best, and Kara knows it. But Snapper still isn’t giving her anything  _ actually _ newsworthy to write about, and insists that she investigate the trend of thirst-trap selfies, whatever they are, in a series of short posts on CatCo’s style blog. To make it more interesting for herself, Kara decides to get an insider perspective, and goes undercover. That is, after the research and interviews and the walkthroughs, she archives essentially every puppy, food, skyline, nature, and ephemera post on her Instagram aesthetic account, and starts asking Winn and James for help with upping her thirst-trap and hashtag game.

James gives her photo tips about angles and lighting, and even tags along for some fun “candid” photos on weekends, and Winn is the bomb at finding out which hashtags will get her the most views. Suddenly, Kara’s rising in Instagram stardom, and by the time the series starts, it’s reached a fever pitch. The number of people sliding into her DMs, liking her posts, or commenting splashy water emojis and eggplants is so overwhelming that it has Kara turning off her Instagram notifications entirely.

(Alex doesn’t seem to have a problem with going through her DMs during Danvers Sister Nights™, if only to send herself screenshots of conversations so that she can harass Kara with them later.

“It’ll die down eventually, right?” Kara pouts despondently at her sister, hoping for some validation. Alex is too deep into the messages to do more than grunt at her, so Kara throws an empty pint of chocolate mint chip ice cream at her head before turning back to the movie they’re supposed to be watching.)

❖ ❖ ❖

Several months fly by and, much to Kara’s relief, interest in her series begins to drop. Her social media profiles go back to mainly pictures of cute puppies on the street, beautiful sunsets on the beach, shots of her desk, and food. All the food. But Kara can’t seem to go back to solely aesthetics, and starts just posting generic and silly selfies along with her photos of puppies, kittens, sunsets, potstickers… that’s what swiping is for, after all.

And if her hashtag game is still on point, and there’s the odd nearly-shirtless post-workout picture, that’s, well, neither here nor there, really.

A while later, when she starts getting  _ actual _ articles with her name on the by-line, her thirst-trap series becomes her go-to party story:

“You know, I wasn’t always a serious CatCo news reporter! I used to get more silly things. They used to make me write fluff and trending stuff, which, like, have you met me? Cardigans are definitely not a typical #OOTD, if you know what I mean. Anyway, Snapper, my editor, he says to me, he says, ‘Ponytail!’, that’s me, right? ‘Ponytail, you’re a millennial!’ He’s not wrong, though my foster-mom, Eliza, used to say I was 12 going on 50. Anyway, when I agree with him, he says, ‘I’m giving you a CatCo Blog series on whatever a thirst-trap selfie is. It starts running in 2 weeks. Don’t mess this up.’...”

She tells it when she meets people for the first time, and retells it after every group selfie she takes with people. She even mock-groans before telling her friend’s friend’s date at her friend’s brother’s wedding, for the price of an extra drink ticket.

When it gets to the point that oft-retold party stories get, where most of her friends and acquaintances can tell the punchline for her, everything turns on its head.

❖ ❖ ❖

“Ponytail!” Kara flinches as a scowling Snapper more-or-less appears out of thin air by her desk. “Sneaks can’t make it to an interview, and I need you to pinch-hit for her. Everyone else Tech is swamped with the latest Apple what-have-you and Smart whatsee-whosit.”

He slaps a memo down on Kara’s desk before turning and stalking away with a huff, not waiting to hear Kara’s “Roger that, Boss.”

Sneaks, or as everyone else knows her, Angela, is CatCo’s junior tech correspondent, but she also just had a baby and is on maternity leave. Which Snapper would know, if he deigned to pay attention to his staff for longer than it takes to scowl at them. But Kara doesn’t mind covering Angela’s techy side, even if it means she spends a lot more time looking up whatever she’s researching than actually making research-related headway. It’s a nice challenge, and reminds her of her family.

The memo tells Kara to do some digging into a certain new up-and-coming, newly-minted CEO. Kara’s going to be introducing this Ms. Lena Luthor to the public eye, and is already excited about the women-in-STEAM empowerment spin she’s going to put on the CatCo exclusive. Maybe she could get Snapper to sign off on getting a photoshoot set up…

But first, donuts.

❖ ❖ ❖

Through Ms. Luthor’s executive assistant, Jess, Kara schedules the interview for a Wednesday, and takes her time walking from the bus stop to the highrise building that is the new home to L-Corp. It’s ridiculously tall and a mix of steel, glass and concrete, but the company is so new to the city that they have yet to get their name on the building.

There’s all sorts of contractors milling about in the lobby, focused on the finishing touches of the interior. Kara catches a side conversation about where someone wants to have lunch as she pockets her earbuds and sidesteps a pair of contractors carrying a massive Chrome L.

Security confirms her appointment with Jess before telling her which floor she’s to go to, and by the time Kara gets all the way up to the ridiculously high floor, she’s officially hungry. She blames the contractors below when her stomach growls loudly just as she steps out into a very modern, stylish, and minimalist welcome area to see a slight, well-dressed young Asian woman with a tablet.

“Ms. Danvers of CatCo?” Kara’s all smiles, and nods, extending her hand for a handshake. Jess’s responding smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and her handshake is professional, if slightly limp, but Kara’s just glad neither of their hands are clammy. “I’m Jess, Ms. Luthor’s executive assistant. We corresponded over email; it’s lovely to meet in person.” Kara smirks internally, because it certainly doesn’t seem as if Jess is overly thrilled about social niceties. Jess turns away, walking towards a tall, dark, wooden door. Despite not being told to, Kara follows, reaching into her bag for her notepad and recorder.

Jess pauses before opening Ms. Luthor’s door, perfectly professional smile still fitted over her face. “I’m afraid Ms. Luthor is currently taking a call, but she mentioned that it would be alright for you to go in while she’s on the call, as it is apparently not information that needs to be kept private.”

Kara nods, but Jess doesn’t move. Her hand is still on the door and she makes no move to open it. Kara recognizes the pause for what it is, and winks at her, bringing a finger to her lips. “I’ll be quiet, don’t worry.”

Jess’s smile is less guarded this time, eyes sparkling with mirth, as she finally pushes the door open and ushers Kara in with a quiet, “Ms. Luthor, your 11-o-clock, Kara Danvers from CatCo.”

❖ ❖ ❖

Ms. Luthor’s office is bright, lit by a plethora of windows, and has a similar decor to the area Kara was just in. It’s all modernist furniture, silvery chrome, soft leather, and sleek, white carbon fiber, alongside polished wooden wall panels and frosted glass within which multiple screens are ensconced. Lena is still on her call, facing the windows in what is obviously an executive office chair, much more ergonomic than Kara’s chair at her desk at CatCo, and Kara tries not to make too much noise as she sits in the chair opposite her, happy to go over her notes for the time being.

“Sam… Sam, no, that’s not possible. I’ve only just gotten here, there’s no way I’ve had the time to- Sam! Listen to me, I love you, but no. That’s not- I literally got into the city a week ago, when would I find the time to da- Sam, I have to go! I do! I’ve got that interview you insisted I do!” The CEO pauses, then laughs at whatever Sam says, voice warm and full of fondness. “You can tell me all about Ruby’s soccer game later, okay? I-” The chair slowly turns, catching Kara’s peripheral attention, and she glances up just as Ms. Luthor sees her for the first time.

The CEO looks like she’s seen a ghost, but in a good way. She looks at Kara how Kara would imagine she would look at 4 baskets of potstickers only for her. She looks at Kara like she’s  _ thirsty _ and Kara is an oasis in a desert, and it’s wholly unguarded and a little overwhelming. 

Kara can’t say she’s faring much better, but at least she has good reason for it; Ms. Luthor is strikingly beautiful, with pale skin, wide blue-hazel eyes, and wavy, dark hair that glows from the back lighting of the windows. Kara watches as ruby red lips part slightly as Ms. Luthor whispers a  _ fuck me _ , all soft and husky, which… wow. If Kara wasn’t on the clock, this wasn’t an interview, and Ms. Luthor was even remotely in her league, Kara would have taken that as an invitation. However, they weren’t in a club, they were in an office, so Kara merely swallows down the sassy response (courtesy of way too much time with Alex and Maggie) and wets her lips.

Lena brings her phone back up to her ear, still shellshocked, and ignores whatever Sam is saying in the background, blurting out, “Sam, kdamnvers is sitting across from me. What is kdamnvers doing sitting across from me? I have to call you back.”

Right before Lena hangs up, Kara can hear peals of laughter coming from the speaker. They’re both blushing and staring. Kara doesn’t really know how to introduce herself, because Lena obviously knows about her instagram (and considering what her instagram is famous for, Lena’s response now makes a bit more sense). Lena, ostensibly, is embarrassed by her outburst. Kara doesn’t trust herself to speak, and so she waits, watching Lena slowly put her phone face-down on her desk and seemingly brace herself.

❖ ❖ ❖

The pregnant pause is broken by a cough from the doorway. Kara whips around to see Jess, still standing there, cringing in second hand embarrassment. “Ms. Kara Danvers, for the interview over lunch?” Lena makes a sort of choked sound behind her, before jumping out of her seat and wiping her hands on her (tight, tight  _ tight _ ) pencil skirt and reaching across the desk for a handshake. Kara can’t help but notice that her hands are slightly callused.

(Kara’s throat is dry again when they hold hands a beat too long. Is one of L-Corp’s new inventions super-efficient heat induction for offices and rooms? Because it is suddenly incredibly warm in the office...)

“Lunch, yes! Lovely to fin- to meet you, Kar- Ms. Danvers! Where would you lik- Jess, where is the best Chinese restaurant nearby?” Jess tilts her head, eyes narrowing as she watches Lena moves to grab her purse. Her lips twitch slightly in amusement. “No, young lady, not just because you’re Chinese, Ms. Damn-Danvers seems to enjoy Chinese cuisine…?” Lena looks over at Kara, who nods, shocked. Who remembers a random Instagram stranger’s favourite food? “I… sorry, that’s creepy. I...”

Lena looks a little lost, and so Kara, having had her ego boosted several times in the last minute and a half, is happy to push past her shock to assist her. “I know a great mom-and-pop cafe nearby with a lot of different options, if you’d like?” Lena clamps her lips shut, and nods, obviously not trusting herself to speak for the time being. “It’s not far, if you don’t mind walking…”

Kara glances down and fights back a groan as notices Lena’s patent leather stilettos. And her legs. And her… everything.  _ God. Get it together, Kara. _

“I don’t mind walking…” Kara correctly assumes that Lena has noticed her sudden silence, and looks up to see Lena’s  ~~ thirsty ~~ searching gaze.

The awkward silence is back, and when Jess breaks it again as she leaves them to it, Kara can hear the eye roll hidden underneath her professional tone. “Enjoy your lunch, Ms. Luthor. Ms. Danvers.”


	2. In which Kara is a Dr. Seuss Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, on the Thirst Trap Selfie!AU, we learned that Kara wrote an undercover Instagram Thirst Trap series years before meeting Lena for an interview. Except Lena definitely knows about @kdamnvers. And poor Jess has to suffer through watching two (2) WLW disasters try to talk to each other.
> 
> Now, onto the interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all well! This has been sitting in my drafts, untouched, as first school took over my life, then I didn't get into the graduate program I wanted, and then two months of self-isolation video gaming. But I wanted to say hi, especially when the world seems to be in apocalypse mode. So here's chapter 2! And a hello from me to you!

Kara can’t help but look at Lena again as they near Noonan’s. And, like every look she’s stolen on their walk to the café, Lena is already heatedly gazing in her direction with her lips parted, blush dusting her cheeks, and lust openly dancing in her eyes.

Kara doesn’t know what to do with this. The entire walk over to Noonan’s is filled with stilted attempts at small talk punctuated by prolonged and awkward silences. It contrasts incredibly with the way Lena worries her lip whenever her eyes flit down the moment after they make eye contact. It doesn’t help that Lena’s near-unwavering gaze has Kara’s heart dancing in her chest, and heat pooling below her core. 

Kara has to shake herself out of this, because Lena is evidently _taken_ by this Sam person, whom she _loves_.

And even if Sam is okay with Lena seeing other people while they live in different cities, Kara knows that, after a disastrous attempt at a polyamorous relationship in college, she’s not good at sharing.

She’s also on the clock, so there’s that. And there is no way they’ll be able to have a coherent interview, at this rate, unless Kara does something drastic to turn things around.

She heaves an inward sigh, and opens the door to Noonans, gallantly letting Lena enter first without even a second thought. Lena smiles as she passes, touching Kara’s arm in thanks-

_-and gently squeezes._

Kara blinks, a little shocked, eyes darting down to the way Lena’s tongue traces her ~~dark, smooth, soft looking~~ lips.

The moment passes all too quickly, and Kara is in a bit of a haze as they slide into a booth that’s tucked away from the main entryway. The haze doesn’t let up until after the waitress takes their order (Kara merely nods weakly at the question of if she wants her usual). As she shakes her head a bit to clear her mind, Kara realizes that she is terrified that a stiletto will start tracing her calves, and she'll never be allowed back into Noonan's, sole proprietor of National City's best sticky buns.

And she has a _job_ to do! _Goshdarnit! Kara, say something, quickly!_

“How do you start a conversation with a polar bear?” _Oh No…_ The corny joke slips out of Kara’s mouth before she can stop herself. If Alex ever hears about this, Kara will never know the end of it.

Lena cants her head slightly, brow furrowed, as a confused smile creeps onto her face. Lena’s ( ~~long~~ _Stop that, Kara_ ) fingers twitch slightly on the table, before she leans forward, propping herself up on her hand. Her lips curl into a smirk as her eyelids flutter slightly. Kara gulps, fighting the urge to play with her collar as Lena all but purrs out, “How?”

Kara tries not to shiver at the sound of her voice, and, the picture of stoic seriousness- “You break the ice, of course.” -drops the punchline.

There’s a beat, where Kara is cringing because Lena just looks at her, incredulously, as if she has three heads. But then Lena is giggling at the ridiculousness of it all, and Kara is laughing ~~and snorting~~ in relief (because, _oh my Lanta, it worked!_ ). By the time they’re done laughing at her horrible joke, Kara feels more at ease with the whole ‘interviewing the most gorgeous person she’s ever seen’ thing. Before they have the chance to feel the loaded tension between them again, though, Kara sticks her hand across the table for a handshake. “Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, it’s lovely to meet you!”

Several emotions flit over Lena’s face, too quickly for Kara to catch, before a more professionally demure smile slips over her face. The handshake this time is sure, and doesn’t linger like the one in Lena’s office. “Lena Luthor, the pleasure is all mine.”

The words come out slightly clipped and business-like, but there is gratitude shining in Lena’s eyes. And just like that, Kara has her voice recorder out, conversation is flowing, and the interview starts off without a hitch.

❖ ❖ ❖

They take a break from the interview to eat, and it doesn’t take long for Kara to get her triple Angus burger with cheddar cheese, crispy bacon, sauteed mushrooms and fried onions (that she definitely took at least six pictures of) all over her face. It also doesn’t take long for Lena to politely try to point it out, with a, “you’ve got a little… something… on your face?”

Kara shrugs, mouth full of food, and swallows a little forcefully. “Yeah, that happens a lot. I usually just wait until I’m done to wipe my face, or I’ll need a bucket of napkins.” Her next bite is the optimal, perfectly proportioned, bite, and her eyes close in bliss as she moans a little around the food, missing the light flush that adorns Lena’s face.

“That makes sense.” Lena nods in understanding, carefully spearing a slice of lightly pickled beet with goat cheese, and daintily slipping it into her mouth. “Can’t be increasing your carbon footprint just because you’re a messy eater.”

Kara points at Lena in excitement. “Exactly!” A bit of sauce flies from Kara’s side of the table in her jubilance, and lands on the table dangerously close to Lena’s plate. Lena can’t help her eyes being drawn to it in a strange, twisted sort of fascination. But then Kara smiles, having finished devouring her burger, and drags her napkin all over her face. Lena tries to ignore the fact that Kara only succeeds in spreading it onto her face further. “Please come tell Eliza that the trees would be sad if I tried to be a neater eater!” Kara grabs a fry and dips it into her chocolate milkshake.

A flicker of a shadow drops over Lena’s eyes, and she cocks her eyebrow with a smirk as she violently spears some arugula. “Eliza?”

“My adoptive mother. She’s always on my back about how I eat, but I’m all, like, ‘Gotta save them trees, Eliza!’”

“So you’re the Lorax, then? You speak for the trees?” Lena’s smirk morphs into a warm smile as Kara hums an agreement, eyes intent on another fry-milkshake combo. “Lillian, my adoptive mother, probably would have just sent me to finishing school a second time if I ate like you do.”

Kara stops, milkshake covered fry halfway to her mouth, and grins. “You too?” Lena nods. “Rad.” Kara pauses, before offering her fry to Lena, who winces away slightly in disgust. “Wait ‘til you try their cheesecake, it’s to die for!”

❖ ❖ ❖

“I’m so sorry, it’s hard to take your questions seriously when you, um, have dried milkshake on your glasses.”

“ _Every time_! I'm so sorry, I have no idea how this happens!”

❖ ❖ ❖

The interview continues once Kara has her fill, and when Kara gets back from using the restroom before they go, she sees Lena standing as she puts her wallet away into her purse. “You didn’t have to pay, Lena!”

“It’s honestly my pleasure.” Lena’s smile is friendly as she leads the way to the door. “I was hoping you could keep our… hmm… first meeting off the record?” When Kara seems confused by her quiet request, Lena can’t help but clarify. “In my office…?”

“What first meeting?” Kara grins. “I met you here!”

Lena sighs in relief as they step outside. “Of course, my mistake.” The sun is bright in their eyes, and Lena deftly slips a pair of designer sunglasses onto her face. “Well, I’m looking forward to reading the interview, Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. You know how to contact me if you have any additional questions, right?”

Kara nods, once again stricken by Lena’s… everything, now that they're back in the sun, and after a moment of prolonged eye contact, Lena smiles wistfully before turning to go. 

She's half a block away when Kara can't hold herself back from jogging to catch up. “Want me to walk you back to your office?” Lena stops, and turns back to face her. “Gosh, that was probably forward of me. But, you’re new to the city, and I wouldn’t want you to get lost on your way back, but _oh my god_ you just told me about your new proprietary GPS satellite for your new line of smart phones and-”

“That’s very gallant of you.” Kara nearly swoons at Lena’s shy smile, by the way her nose crinkles up in delight. “I’d love that.”

❖ ❖ ❖

The way back to L-Corp is decidedly less uncomfortable. They’re passing through a park (It’s a shortcut, I swear! _And_ there’s a dog park!” “Why do I feel like those two statements are not synonymous?”) while discussing Lena’s research from her second doctorate in mechatronics (“When consumers buy into smart home technology, they aren’t buying into Big Brother, you know? Many product designers working for the big companies really don’t seem to care about transparency surrounding the data they are extracting from consumers! We’re trying to change that by giving data ownership back to the user. It’s about consent, really...”) when Lena pauses in her diatribe.

“I… That reminds me.” Kara makes an inquisitive hum, hands recently shoved into her pockets. Lena’s face is flushed, and Kara notices her unconsciously fiddling with her fingers as she leads them to a nearby bench. “I… have a confession to make.” Lena sits, gracefully and fluidly like every other motion she makes, and pulls Kara down to sit next to her. A nearby dog barks, and some children squeal in excitement in the playground, but Kara turns all her attention to the woman beside her. Kara’s blue eyes search for Lena’s from under tinted lenses. 

Lena takes a deep breath, and covers her face in embarrassment. “I have actually been following you on Instagram since the final year of that doctorate.”

Kara laughs. “But don’t you have three PhDs?”

“Technically, they’re-”

“A PhD, an EngD, and a ScD, ya ya. On top of recently acquiring an MBA. If that was during your second doctorate, and…” Kara trails off to do the mental math. “Oh! That was when I was doing the Thirst Trap series!”

“Series?” Lena groans, long and deep. “Oh my _god_ , I think I need a drink.”

Kara bumps Lena lightly with her shoulder. “You’re a very impressive person, you know.” Lena’s muffled half-hearted thanks pull at Kara’s heartstrings. “How did such an impressive person get to following little ol’ me?”

Lena rips her hands away from her face. “I have _eyes_ , Kara Danvers,” she states vehemently, before squeaking and hiding her face again.

“Well, I’m honestly flattered.” Kara waits patiently until Lena pulls her hands away before whipping out her phone. “Oh, can I get a selfie with you?”

“What?”

“So I can post it on my feed when the article drops.” Kara shrugs as nonchalantly as possible. “Also so that I can have proof when I tell Eliza I had the honour of interviewing The Lena Luthor.”

Lena laughs, and agrees, quickly composing herself before a grinning Kara sidles up next to her to snap a picture.

(They take at least a dozen because neither of them can seem to keep blushes off of their faces, but that’s off the record.)

❖ ❖ ❖

They’re just coming up to the newly installed chrome L-Corp logo in the building’s foyer when Kara stops to pull out her phone again. “What’s your handle on Insta?” She opens up her Instagram app, and looks up at Lena expectantly.

Lena blanches, stammering out a, “Why?”

“So I can tag you in our selfie, of course!”

“Oh, right, yes. Um, At-L-Luthor-CEO.”

Kara feels Lena watching her as she fiddles with her phone. “But this account doesn’t follow me?” She follows the public, obvious PR account anyway, before looking up at Lena with a slight pout.

Lena freezes, eyes widening at the sight of Kara’s quivering bottom lip, before a laugh bursts out of her. “Is this how you cajole information out of your sources, Kara Danvers? Because it is highly effective!”

Kara smirks and jokingly fist pumps before pulling out her patented Kara Danvers Pout™ at full force.

“No! Stop, I give!” Lena takes a step back, ducking behind her hands in jest. Kara’s eyes dart over to the security crew behind the concierge desk. They’re half-poised for action, but the smile on Lena’s face has them settling back into their seats. “I have a private account too, but I guess fair’s fair. This will need to be off the record.” Kara makes a noise in triumph before nodding profusely, fingers poised over her phone. Lena mutters out, “At-L-L-Cool-Leen,” before looking away slightly in embarrassment.

It’s recognizable, somehow, but Kara can’t quite place it. Shrugging internally, Kara types it in and hits the follow button.

❖ ❖ ❖

Later that night, after Kara posts her burger and the pictures of all the dogs they’d met at the park to Instagram, two notifications pops up on her phone.

_You are now following @llcoolleen_

_@llcoolleen liked your post_

It’s on her screen as she plugs it in to charge for the night, and she has to pull it closer to her face to read it without her glasses. When she does, her eyes widen as her jaw drops in recognition.

_Holy… Shitake Mushrooms. Alex is going to have a field day with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more or you want to yell at me, feel free to comment, kudos, send me an ask on tumblr (same username) or hit me up on Twitter (@v2k1k1; feel free to request!)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Asks, etc, always welcome!
> 
> If you want more or you want to yell at me, feel free to comment, kudos, send me an ask on tumblr (same username) or hit me up on Twitter (@v2k1k1; feel free to request!)


End file.
